


decency

by potterbite



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, belonging to one edmundo, no available seats, only lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Buck couldn’t use the gurney in the ambulance, so he had to sit in someone’s lap. Because... give me one good reason not, lol(Saw this prompt on tumblr  (user evcndiaz))
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 37
Kudos: 664





	1. Chapter 1

They all jog over to the ambulance together, but too late Buck realizes he is slightly behind everyone else - seeing as he was still out of breath from chasing that damn fire truck. 

“Cap, there’s not enough room,” Buck comments as he climbs in, even though he already knows it’s going to be pointless. 

Chim and Hen have their backs toward the driver, Eddie and Bobby taking the seats next to the gurney. 

Buck sighs, but moves towards the stupid thing anyway when none of them replies. But then Hen shoots out an arm to stop him just before he touches it.

“Hey, you can’t lie down there.”

“What? C’mon, where else am I supposed to go?”

“You can sit on someone’s lap for all I care, do you know how long I spent cleaning that gurney? What if we have to take someone in from this fire?”

He sighs again, this time more audible, and lifts both hands in surrender.

“Fine, any volunteers?”

Nobody responds. 

“Guys, I am not that heavy, and I’m not going to sit on the roof,” he insists. “Chim?”

The other man pulls a face beneath his mask, the answer pretty clear. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, indicating his own lap. “Just sit down so we can get moving already.”

Buck does as he’s told, his back to Eddie’s chest, and they drive off towards the fire.

Buck understands too late that his joke about the roof would’ve been much, much better than this. Because the fabric of the LAPD’s pants is not that thick, something he has never before reflected on but somehow is all he can think about now. 

He tries to sit as still as humanly possible, but it’s a bumpy ride and they are driving fast. Eddie has a hand on the side of Buck’s hip, even when he talks to the fake firefighter, and Buck can feel those fingers tighten and release over and over again.

Eddie’s warm breath is tickling his neck and it really does not help the situation at all. Fingers still flexing on his hip, more digging. Hard squeezes.

Well, on the plus side it would seem that Eddie’s body is responding as much to this situation as Buck’s is. 

Too soon they arrive at the scene, and Buck closes his eyes, takes a moment to steady himself. The back doors open and Bobby rises, but then he’s rolling out the gurney, Chim and Hen running after fast and nobody looks back at them. 

Buck moves to get up, but Eddie’s other hand sneaks around his waist, grip firm. Buck swallows thickly, using his last ounce of bravery to move his ass the tiniest bit, just to gauge the reaction. 

The quiet sound coming from Eddie’s throat is almost like a vibration.

“We should - Ah,” he stops, as Eddie moves his arm a little bit lower. Swallows again. “We should probably go help the others.”

“Yes.”

Neither of them moves. 

“We should also talk about this later.”

“Yes.”

They remain seated for another minute. For decency purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the requested follow-up.

“I know you guys are tired, but I’d like to buy you breakfast,” Bobby tells them when they’re done changing. Chim and Hen cheers. Buck is still back there, maybe fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. (A shirt Eddie is pretty sure is h _is_ and not Buck’s, although he has no idea how that happened.)

“You coming?” Bobby asks. Eddie makes a split second decision and shakes his head. 

“Thanks, but I’ve got other plans. I’ll tell Buck where you are in case he wants to come, though.”

At this, Bobby’s eyes seem to search inside of Eddie’s soul and he tries not to squirm. Then the older man nods once, as if he understands something, and they leave.

He heads back into their changing room where he finds Buck stuffing things into a bag, shirt on. He looks up as Eddie enters and smiles easily.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Pause. “The others left for breakfast, if you want to join them.” Buck raises his eyebrows, keeping his gaze locked. “I hope you don’t,” he adds in barely more than a whisper, which awards him with a wide grin. He thinks of Bobby’s words about moving on and to not miss the chance to have something real.

Maybe he already has something real right here. 

Emboldened, he walks closer to Buck until he’s standing very much inside the personal bubble. And he keeps pressing on, not giving Buck any choice but to follow until his back meets the wall. 

“Hi,” Buck breathes, chest rising and falling against Eddie’s. 

“You wanted to talk?” He lifts up one hand and places it on the wall right next to Buck’s face.

“Y-yeah,” Buck stutters in response. “To make sure it isn’t awkward between us after that whole lap and boner incident, right?”

Eddie slowly lets his other hand mirror his first on the other side. “This doesn’t seem awkward to me.”

“Agreed.”

The space between them is almost non-existent now and Buck’s gaze flicks from Eddie’s mouth, up to his eyes and back again. 

Somehow, Eddie leans in the tiniest bit more; if he were to lick his lips, the tip of his tongue would definitely meet Buck’s mouth.

“Still wanna talk?”

Buck shakes his head even as he’s starting to speak. “Just tell me. What is this?”

The answer rolls out of Eddie without a second thought. “The next step.”

At this, Buck surges forward that final quarter of an inch, crashing their lips together. Eddie presses both bodies back hard into the wall, hands framing Buck’s face. He’s never felt anything more real in his entire life. 

(They spring apart a few minutes later at the sound of a guy clearing his throat.

“Guys, we really do enjoy the show but please take it elsewhere before this leaves PG-13 altogether.” He looks pointedly at them. 

They go home, deciding it’s probably best to continue there.)


End file.
